My name is Midnight
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: Theres a new villain who wants the Titans destroyed, and it seems he'll stop at nothing. And with the mind of a powerful young girl in his control he seems almost unstoppable, can the Titans defeat him and save Midnight? Ch 7, Kain regains control of Midn
1. Mind Control

Okay, so this is my new TT fic, as many of you probably already know, The Year Long party was removed, but thats another story. Anyways, I'm expecting this to be a long fic, and umm, thats all, enjoy.

**My name is Midnight**

Chapter One: Mind Control 

A man sat in a chair in an underground headquarters, The Chair was Victorian and looked very expensive, like just about everything in the room he was in. He was looking toward the door as if waiting for someone. A few minutes passed and sure enough two man in armor carrying plasma ray guns they were each holding a girl by the arm between them. She seemed unconcious, the dragged her over to the man. She was wearing Khaki Jeans, a purple T-Shirt, she had leather hiking boots on, her hair was dark blue, and her eyes were light gray., They dumped her figure onto the ground in front of the man, she stirred and picked up her head and then looked around and then got up.

"So" said the man in the chair rising "You think you could escape?"

"I can escape!" shouted the girl "and trust me, one of these days i will!"

"Midnight" addressed the man calmly "your forgetting, i hold your mind, your decisions, your powers and ultimately your life, in the palm of my hand"

"You can't do this to -" started Midnight but was interupted

"Go to your quarters, now" he said with a wave of his hand she suddenly stopped what she was saying, her hands fell to her sides and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"yes master" she said and she turned around and walked out the door.

"You two" he addressed the guards

"yes master Kain?" asked one

"guard her room, make sure she doesn't try to break out once i set her free from the mind control" he instructed

"yes sir" they said and left the room as he sat back down in his chair and smiled evilly.

_**Titans Tower, two days later**_

"IT'S MY TURN ON THE GAMESTATION TODAY CYBORG! HAND OVER THAT DAMN PADDLE!" screamed Beast Boy as Cyborg held the paddle high above his head so he couldn't reach it.

"nope" said Cyborg

"your an ass!" insulted Beast Boy. As he pouted, Raven intervened

"If you two are going to fight, go outside or something" she ordered without taking her eyes off her book. Suddenly, the stress alarm went off and the rest of the titans came rushing into the room, they all swarmed over to the screen. Robin turned it on and the grid appeared on the screen showing exactly where the crime was, apparently it was downtown and there was a lot of chaos going on.

"titans, move out" said Robin, they all headed toward the door and to the scene.

When they arrived, they found cars overturned and there wasn't any people, they had obviously all run away. But there was one person, it was a girl who looked about fourteen years old, she had dark blue hair, she was looking toward the ground, her hair was covering her face. She picked up her head and looked at the Titans, her eyes looked shady.

"hey, are you all-" started Robin but he was interupted by the girl lashing out her hand, it was way too far to make contact but for some reason Robin suddenly felt dizzy he blacked out and fell over, Starfire caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Teen Titans, GO!" yelled Cyborg, Him, Beast Boy, and Raven all ran at the girl, Starfire tried waking Robin, but he wouldn't wake. Meanwhile, the others fought the girl, Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged at her, she wasn't speaking, it didn't even look like she was looking at where the Titans were, it was like she just knew. Raven through a car at her mentally but she dodged it , Cyborg shot at her with his sonic cannon, and ran up to her and tried grabbing her, there was a car directly behind Cyborg, when he tried grabbing her she lashed out her hand he dodged it and her hand went directly through the car door, a crunching of metal could be heard as she yanked her hand out, this time aiming for Cyborg again, he blasted her with her sonic cannon she went flying into a building behind her and slid and landed face first on the ground. A few seconds passed and then she groaned and picked up her head. She got to her feet and looked around she backed into the building as she saw all the armed Titans.

"Where am I?" she said sounding quite scared

"Don't remember all the damage you did?!" said Cyborg, as Robin suddenly woke up.

"No, I don't remember doing anything" she said looking around. she knew who these people were, they were the Teen Titans, She suddenly remembered "Kain" she said angrily

"Whats your name?" said Robin

"Midnight, my name is Midnight" She said she suddenly gasped and her head fell down again and her arms went to her side. The titans readied themselves just in case she attacked them again, but this time she didn't, instead her figure sank into the ground and she was gone. A minute, or two, passed before anyone spoke.

"Well, that was weird" said Beast Boy

_**Kain's Headquarters, 25 minutes later**_

Midnight slowly walked into Kain's headquarters and stood in front of him with eyes set downward toward the floor. He smiled "Very good midnight, Your powers will prove to be useful" He suddenly waved his hand and Midnight snapped back to herself and looked up. She frowned at Kain.

"how could you make me do that!?" she screamed

"Do what?" he asked casually

"Trash the city and attack the teen titans!" answered Midnight

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that i can control you and your mind, is mine, whenever i want it to be, so you better get used to it, and next time i may use your blackout technique" Midnight gasped and backed up a few steps.

"How did you know about my blackout technique?!" she said "I've only used it once, Theres no way you can know i can do that!"

"I own your mind, i know everything about you" said Kain

"You bastard!" shouted Midnight lashing her hand out, she stopped suddenly as Kain waved his hand and her arms fell to her sides.

"to your quarters" demanded Kain

"yes master" said Midnight as she walked slowly out of the room.

A/N: well, not a very good first chapter but the rest of the story will be better, R&R, No flames please.


	2. Black Out

Disclaimer: the only thing i own in this story is Midnight.

Replies:

Ali: Well, she kinda has a lot of different powers, her powers and her past are explained in the beginning of this chapter

A/n: the first part of this chapter is in Midnight's P.O.V.

Chapter Two: Black Out 

_The Black out technique, one of my many powers, with a wave of my hand i can send someone into a deep sleep that may takes hours, or even days to wake from, I can drive my hand through virtually anything in one quick movement... even human flesh, I can fall through floors as if they weren't there, i can see in the dark as if it were daytime. And then theres the blackout technique, it makes the sky go dead black for a ten mile radius, all lights shut off, car lights, flashlights, fire, pretty much anything that can give off a light source dies, there is no light at all and I'm the only person who can see. I've only used the blackout technique once in my entire life, and that was to escape from a scientific institutue where I was a test subject for a project on studying people with powers to copy their DNA to find the source of their powers and put it in normal people, so the government could use them for their own top secret uses. After I escaped from there i was kidnapped by a man who calls himself "Kain" Just when i thought i was free he takes control of everything that used to belong to me, and only me - My powers, my mind, my life. Were all his for keeps for as long as he wanted. And there was nothing I could do about it. _

_**Titans Tower**_

Everyone was talking about their encounter with Midnight, They were gathered at one of the living room coffee tables.

"Theres only one explaination for why she didn't know where she was and what she was doing" said Beast Boy "It's very simple actually, the evil merecats from Planet Zeltron Five have a mind erase system and erased her brain and now she has no idea who she is!" assumed Beast Boy as he held up a scrappy drawing of evil merecats

"No" disagreed Raven "Her mind was being controlled, i could sense it" Beast Boy dropped his drawing and sat down and crossed his arms.

"Why is Raven always right?" he pouted

"Cause your a moron?" insulted Cyborg

"And plus, she knew her own name, Midnight, her mind wasn't wiped it was being controlled" Raven said

"yes, but by who?" said Cyborg

"And what for?" said Starfire

"We'll have to find that out" said Robin "I don't have any doubts she'll be back"

_**Kains Headquarters**_

Midnight paced around her quarters, it wasn't exactly a nice room, but it wasn't a dungeon either. She stared up at the ceiling, she felt so vulnerable at the moment, any second now her mind could be leashed into Kain's control and he would make her go out and cause more destruction, and eventually end up making her hurt people. She peered into the mirror which was hanging on the door. She punched it causing it to shatter and putting a dent in the metal door behind it. She stared down at the broken peices of the mirror. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She remembered what Kain said. He owned her mind. No matter where she went, he could always take control of her and bring her back to him, as long as he was alive, he owned her. There was no way she could get herself back, because if she ever tried to attack Kain, he would simply take control of her mind and make her stop. She thought for another minute or two, it seemed that earlier that day when she was fighting the Titans, she had hit her head, which somehow broke the mind control, so as long as she was unconcious he couldn't take control of her mind. There was one way she could escape this, but she needed help. The titans Help.

A/N: This was a short chapter, but anyways, R&R.


	3. Enslaved

Replies:

Ali: i was planning on writing a sequel to The Year Long Party, but it wouldn't have been as good as the first cause i would have had to taken out a lot of things that made the last one good that can't accept, but i may write another parody after this.

Disclaimer: Sigh tell, me, if i owned the Teen Titans, would i be writing a fanfic? No!!!! I wouldn't!!!!

Chapter Three: Enslaved

Midnight was alone in her room once again. She had cleaned up the shattered mirror glass earlier, she needed the Titans help, She needed to help her destroy Kain and set her mind free. But how was she gonna get their help? She couldn't leave Kain's headquarters, or his guards would just throw her back in. She needed a plan. A good plan, and this time, she would escape.

_**Titans tower**_

It was a quiet day, everyone was calm, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, every now and then complaining about how bored he was. Cyborg was fumbling around with his systems, Raven read, Starfire paced around the room randomly as Robin sat at a coffee table staring blankly out the window In deep thought no doubt. Ever since their encounter with Midnight, he'd been thinking hard. Who was Midnight? Who was controlling her? And why? Questions that had run through all the Titans minds.

"Raven" Robin addressed suddenly

"hm?" Raven looked up from her book and at Robin.

"Do you think that if we see her next time you could get inside her mind and try to figure out whos controlling it?" Robin asked

"I could try, but i can't exactly do that if she's attacking us" said Raven "and if she's not attacking us, her mind probably isn't being controlled at the moment, i can only find the source unless her mind is being controlled when i go in, but i can't stay in ther for long"

"Okay we'll try it" said Robin "Now we just wait"

_**Kain's Headquarters, Midnights Room**_

_Okay _Thought Midnight after a long time of brainstorming and heavy thinking _My escape plan. _She decided that she would sink through the floor and come up outside of the headquarters, why she didn't think of it before she didn't know, but if there were any guards she would knock them out, then head for Titans Tower. There was always the chance Kain would sense her absence and take control of her and make her come back, but risks had to be taken and attempts had to be made. If this didn't work, then she didn't know what would. Her door suddenly opened, it was one of the guards.

"Kain wants you" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her out and down the hall. She tried pulling away but her kept a good grip on her. When they arrived he released her.

"i could have walked here myself" she said to the guard who turned around and walked out. Then looked up at Kain.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Oh nothing" said Kain

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?" asked Midnight

"Because" answered Kain "I just wanted to tell you, that if your looking for the Titans help, the little escape plan you were thinking of just barely, isn't going to work"

Midnight wasn't surprised, but she gasped anyways. Then narrowed her eyes.

"You see" said Kain "since i now 'own' your mind, just because I'm not controlling it doesn't mean i don't have access to it"

"You bastard" growled midnight clenching her fists. She could have chose to attempt to knock him unconcious, or punch a hole through him. But nothing would have worked, it was hopeless. She looked down at the ground. Then walked out of the room and to her quarters. On her own free will. When she arrived at her room. She walked in and laid down on the bed again. She might as well hand everything over to Kain. He could control her mind _and _read it whenever he wanted to. She was a slave. A tear rolled down her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: sorry for all the short chapters, i promise i'll try to make them longer!!!


	4. Three minds in one

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter Four: Three minds in one 

_**Titans Tower, 7:15 PM**_

The Titans were sitting around waiting for something to happen, Raven had stopped reading and was now meditating, probably thinking of a way to get into Midnight's mind, it wouldn't be easy, but as soon as she was in there Midnight wouldn't be able to attack. But it was risky, because having two people in her mind might be too much for her to handle, thats why she had to be quick in trying to find out who was controlling Midnights mind, she could proabably also put a temporary mind block so whoever was couldn't get into Midnights mind for a few days. At that moment the alarm went off, but it wasn't the stress alarm - it was the intrusion alarm. Robin looked at the grid on the screen for a second before realizing where Midnight was just a little too late. The living room door crashed open and off it's hinges and Midnight was standing behind it.

"Titans Go!" said Robin. At this command Midnight charged back at the Titans, before he could do anything Midnight picked him up and threw him across the room. Cyborg Snuck up behind Midnight and grabbed her around the waist and around her neck.

"Raven, now!" ordered Robin, taking action quickly Raven closed her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she said holding her fingers to her temples, She felt a portal open between her and Midnights mind and she entered. She felt another presence there.

"who are you?" Raven demanded. They didn't say anything, but the strings snapped and Raven was suddenly the only one in Midnight's mind, she mentally placed a sheild in her mind and exited. Back out into her own mind, Raven shook her head and opened her eyes to see Midnight falling to the floor unconcious.

"whats wrong with her?!" said Cyborg

"nothing" replied Raven kneeling down beside Midnight "having two minds inside her own was just a little too much to handle, I think she'll be fine"

_**Kain's Headquarters, 7:45 PM**_

He clenched his fist as he sat in his chair, he had a pissed look on his face. His teeth were clenched.

"Who was that?!?" he asked thin air. "Someone managed to get into Midnight's mind other than me, and i had to leave, DAMMIT!!!!" he yelled and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. He calmed down "I'll simply go back in" he told himself "simple as thought" he searched for her mind, he found it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't - it was sheilded.

"DAMMIT!!!" he yelled again

_**Guard Lounge, Kain's headquarters, 7:50 PM**_

The guards were on fifteen minute break, they were having a drink and talking to each other.

"wow Charlie, your acting normal tonight" said One guard, to another guard across the table.

"It's his first beer, give him an hour" said another guard. All the others except Charlie laughed.

"GUARDS!!!!!" came a loud voice over the intercom, they all stopped laughing and took a second to recover from the startle.

"Yes, Master Kain?" said one

"Get your asses in here!!!" he demanded the guards headed to Kain's quarters. They arrived and one of them spoke.

"Is something wrong Master Kain?" he said

"Damn right something is wrong, i just lost control of Midnight's mind and i can't get back in, get your asses to Titans Tower and bring her back here, NOW!!!" he shouted

"Y-Yes sir" the guard stammered and they ran out of the room.

_**Titans Tower**_

Cyborg lay Midnight down on the couch, The Titans gathered around her. She groaned and then slowly flicked open her eyes. She sat up and observed the Titans gathering around her. She shook her head and tried to remember what happened, but there was too much pressure on her mind at the moment.   
"Are you okay?" said Robin

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine" said Midnight rubbing her head, she suddenly realized that she was putting them in danger.

"i have to go" she said quickly "it's not safe with me around-" she started as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch. Raven put her hand out.

"For now it is" she said "i went into your mind and put a sheild there, no one can get in except me for a few days, but thats all you have is a few days, i'm giving you five tops" Midnight stared at Raven, she had gone into her mind while she was attacking them, pushed Kain out and placed a sheild there, and overall she _knew _ that mind was being controlled??

"why, did you do that? I attacked you, i tried to hurt you" asked Midnight

"because" said Raven "The first time we saw you i could sense your mind was being controlled"

"but if you want us to help you we have to know whos controlling you" Robin told her

"You'll help me?" said Midnight

"well we aint gonna just let your mind be controlled" said Cyborg Midnight looked from Titan to Titan, not knowing what to say. They had known she needed help and they acted as quickly as they could. She shook her head and then spoke.

"Kain" she explained "The person controlling me, he's a man who lives in an underground headquarters, he's the one whos been controlling my mind"

"Do you know where his headquarters is?" asked Beast Boy

"No, I've never seen how to get there, the only times i go or leave is when my mind is under his control, and I can't remember anything for awhile after that" she told them "I've tried to escape a few times, but his guards are hard to get past"

"So you have no clue how to get there?" asked Cyborg

"yep, I've never actually seen the way to get there on foot" answered Midnight "All i know is that it's underground, and that's it" She looked down at her hands, they were scarred and dirty, she had a bad headache and she was tired.

"You don't look so good" pointed out Cyborg "You should get some rest before we start looking for this Kain dude"

"Yeah" said Raven "I think we have a spare room you can sleep in for now, and you look like you could use a bath too"

"okay" said Midnight "Thanks, so much"


	5. The battle Begins

Replies:

Ali: lol, yeah, i do actually have a thing for OC's, I don't think I've written a Teen titans fic without one, lol.

Disclaimer: The only thing i own in this story, is Midnight, Actually, i own Kain too, and his guards.

Chapter Five: The battle begins

Midnight had spent almost a day at Titans Tower, she wasn't taking for granted the short amount of time she had her thoughts to herself, and only herself. But in a few days she would be vulnerable again thats why they had to act quickly.

"i'm not finding anything on Kain" said Cyborg as he looked through the computers for a possible villain file or crime record, he found nothing. "Do you know his real name? Is that his real name?"

"I don't know" said Midnight "I really don't know anything about him, besides the fact he's using me for something"

"probably to destroy us" said Raven "A lot of villains want us dead, and Kain's probably just another coward using someone else to do his dirty work"

"Probably" said Robin "but if we can't find him, and we know nothing about him, it's hopeless, you must know something Midnight"

"Nothing" she said looking at the ground "If i could just remember the way to headquarters" she racked her brains, but she couldn't remember anything, her mind went completely blank from whenever he was controlling her. She sat down on the couch and sighed.

At that second five of Kain's guards came crashing through the window. They had plasma ray guns and other guns strapped to their back.

"Hand over the girl" said the one in front to the titans "and none of you die" The titans got ready for a battle.

"you want her" said Robin

"You'll have to get through us first" Raven finished.

"We're taking her back to Kain, you can't stop us" said the first guard. An idea suddenly sparked Midnight, she jumped forward and waved her hand knocking the first guard out. The others starting shooting Raven blocked the shots with a black energy sheild. One made a grab for Midnight but she sank through the floor and came up behind him and kicked him to the ground. Then headed for another guard. Soon all but one of the guards were down and out.

"Wait" said Midnight "keep this one concious" he looked scared all by himself without his comrads helping. He shot at the Titans aimlessly, Midnight came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck, he thrashed but Midnight didn't let go until Cyborg came and helped her and she handed him over to Cyborg Then got in front of him.

"How do you get from here to Kain's headquarters?" she snapped at him

"like i'd tell you" said The guard, Midnight rose her hand.

"Okay, you have two options, tell me, and live, don't tell me and I'll punch a nice little hole in your chest" threatened Midnight "now how do you get there?"

"I'm not telling you" repeated the guard, "and like you'd be able to punch through my armor anyways"

"Whoa, Kain is more of a jerk than I thought" said Midnight "he obviously didn't tell you that i could!" she lashed her hand forward.

"Midnight, Stop!" said Robin, she stopped and let her hand fall to her said as she redirected her sight to Robin.

"We don't kill innocent people" said Robin

"innocent?!" exclaimed Midnight "they came in and trashed your tower, tried to kill you and kidnap me, that doesn't seem too innocent to me!" she turned back toward the guard.

"True" said Raven

"But he is not the one behind it all" said Starfire "this guard belongs in Jail"

"not hell" said Cyborg. Midnight considered what they had said, afterall, she was on the Titans territory, she had to play by their rules. She glared at the guard.

"next time you might not be so lucky" she growled

"Let's get these guards cuffed" ordered Robin "We can't waste any time"

"yeah" said Midnight to the guard "we can't waste time, now tell me how to get to Kain's headquarters"

"Now that i know for sure that you won't discombobulate me, because the wimpy Titans are afraid to kill people, why should i tell you?" said the guard

"because if you keep up the wimpy Titans thing, we might just let her discombobulate you" said Raven

"Well i'm going to jail anyways" said The guard "so i might as well tell you" Suddenly the tower starting shaking and the windows cracked and things broke.

"What's going on?" said Robin holding onto something to steady himself and keep from falling over.

"Perfect timing" said the guard and suddenly they heard an explosion from downstairs. The tower started shaking vioently as Cyborg accidently let go of the guard and went for a grab at Midnight but at that same time the floor collapsed all the titans screamed as Raven formed a sheild all of them, except the guard who had jumped out of the window just before the tower fell.

A/N: Short Chapter, six will be up soon, please r&r!!!!


	6. The Fallen Tower

replies:

Ali: It's my favorite word!!! I had to use it!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Titans, only Midnight, Kain, and guards.

Chapter Six: The fallen Tower  


The titans stood outside the tower. Staring at it, no one spoke.

"hey" said Beast Boy trying to cheer everyone up "we only lost three floors, it could have been the whole tower"

"Yeah" said Cyborg "Those three floors just happened to be all our bedrooms, the living room, and the control room!!"

"Whoa man, chill out, I was just trying to-"

"well stop!" snapped Cyborg "Cause your not helping"

"hey!!" said Robin "Beast Boys right, we should be thankful it's not the whole tower, and none of us are hurt"

"This is my fault" said Midnight "I should have left yesterday, if i had have they wouldn't have come here" she kicked a rock into the lake and watched it splash into the water

"hey" comforted Robin "don't blame yourself, even if you weren't here this is the first place they would have looked, and they would have planted the bomb before they came here anyways so it's not your fault"

_**Kain's Headquarters**_

The one remaining guard stood in front of a very mad Kain. He glared down at the guard from his chair.

"I said _Bring her back!_" yelled Kain You weren't supposed to leave when the bomb went off, you were supposed to get Midnight, _BEFORE _The bomb went off!!! I wanted her back here _ALIVE!!!!!!!" _He yelled The guard backed up, he felt as big as an ant at the moment, but it wasn't over. "not only that!!!" shouted Kain "but you left four other guards there to die!!! Now my only remaining guards aren't even trained in combat very well!!!!"

"what was i supposed to do?" said the guard "grab all four of the unconcious guards, and Midnight with all TWO HANDS?!!?!?"

"You could have at least gotten Midngiht!" shouted Kain he calmed down and looked at the guard.

"Am I fired?" asked the guard

"No" said Kain "but I do want you to do one more thing"

"Yes?" said the guard

"Go back to Titans Tower, make sure Midnight is alive, don't capture her, come back to me and tell me if she is or not, we've had a change of plans, dear Midnight is going to be staying with the Titans for a few days after all"

_**Titans Tower - or whats left of it **_

The Titans were now back inside checking out the remains of the Tower, they still had the downstairs lounge, the Med. room, the laundry room, the evidence room, and the file room, they had only originally lost three floors, but the two under that were too damaged from the floors above them collapsing.

"so, what do we do now?" said Cyborg breaking the silence.

"We keep going" said Robin "This is our battle now too, Kain attacked our tower, Now we attack him"

"ohhhh" said Cyborg "Great Plan, but how do you propose we do that? We have no idea where he is, and our only hopes of finding out are dead or escaped!"

"That doesn't mean we can't find him the old fashioned way" Robin said "It's a simple matter of process of elimination, we go over all the places he could hide narrow it down, and start searching"

"Ohhhh" said Cyborg "Great plan, but what if he's not anywhere around here? what if we can't find him, what if all the places we check are all dead ends?"

"We have to try" assured Robin

"No" said Midnight "It's not worth the time, his hideout isn't in the city, I know that for sure, i just failed to mention it"

"I have a way we could find him" said Raven "That guard, i could search for him with my mind, if i find him, we know thats where Kain is"

"Well" complained Cyborg "what are you waiting for, do it"

"I need to concentrate, everyone be quiet" demanded Raven as she closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and she didn't say anything, none of the Titans did. She opened her eyes.

"Well, he's not at Kain's headquarters" she said "He's right outside the tower"

"What?!!?!" everyone said at the same time. They all ran to the door and outside. Just in time to see the guard take off.

"Kain must have sent him back" assumed Midnight "he's planning something" she kicked another rock into the lake "got away again the bastard"

a/n: another short chapter, i need more reviews!!!! Please!!! Reviews are good!


	7. Back To Kain

Disclaimer: Titans, no, Midnight, yes.

Chapter Seven: Back To Kain

Four days had passed since Raven put the sheild up, it was gonna fade out soon. Midnight, and everyone else was tense.

"How you feeling Midnight?" asked Raven

"Fine" she said. All this time wasted, they hadn't gotten any leads on where Kain was. And they knew he was planning something if the guard went back. But what? Midnight paced around the downstairs lounge while everyone else was sitting down. Her head was aching she didn't know if it was because of the stress or if the sheild was being broken through. "damn him" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire at the same time.

"I'm fine" she whispered.

Another hour or so passed, then eventually it was sunset, and nothing had happened yet. Midnight was sitting down on the steps, Starfire was pacing around, it was actually quiet enough for Raven to Meditate, so she was hovering over a coffee table. Beast Boy was sleeping in one of the chairs. None of the Titans nor Midnight had slept a lot lately. Cyborg was fumbling with his systems again. Robin was sitting in a chair tapping his fingers on a coffee table. Midnight stood up and walked around. She stopped in front of a coffee table and looked up at the window and looked out at the pink sky. She suddenly gasped, a searing pain ran through her head, she put her hands on the coffee table and panted, sweat ran down her face. "No" she whispered "No"

"Midnight!" said Robin running over to her. Raven followed along with the rest of the Titans. She and put put their hands on either of Midnight's shoulders.

"Midnight, don't let him in" said Robin

"I can't stop him!" she breathed as her hands curled into fists. She breathed harder. She suddenly stopped, and she closed her eyes and stood up, then reopened them. The Titans all took one step backwards, except Beast Boy, who took two.

"Midnight?" said Raven "Are you...." but she trailed off, she could sense that her mind was being controlled once again. Midnight shot her hand forward toward Raven who jumped back and grabbed her wrist, Midnight kicked her.

"Titans, Go!" commanded Robin as the Titans charged forward towards Midnight. Who dodged all their attacks. She landed in front of Raven and jerked her hand forward once again, Raven dodged again, Midnight tried yet again, Raven still dodged it, Then, Midnight used her other hand and Raven dodged it the other way only to find Midnights other hand come flying at her, she hit her right below her right rib cage. Raven gasped as Midnight pulled her hand back which was covered in blood.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven fell to the ground. Cyborg caught her. "Raven, wake up!" he said. He held one arm above her head and a little screen with a bunch of lines on it came up. "She's alive, but we need to get that wound patched up quickly!" Everyone was too busy over Raven to see that Midnight had already left the tower.

_**Kain's Headquarters**_

Kain was snickering as he looked at the door expecting Midnight to come through it soon. "yes" he said "Now with her out of the way she can't put any mind blocks anymore, I would have preferred her dead right off, but either way, she'll die from that wound anyways" At that moment Midnight walked in the room.

"Very good Midnight" said Kain to the mind controlled girl. "Now that your back in the safety of my Headquarters, i think it's safe to let you off mind control now" He waved his hand and she looked around the room vigourously. She caught sight of Kain and her eyes widened. "Kain..." she said with fear in her voice "No!" she said

"yes" he said "beleive it or not, your back here, did you think your little vacation with the Titans would last forever? Mind sheilds never stay up long you see, because new knowledge enters the brain every day even the tiniest bit, and as that happened it begins to overlap the mind sheild, reopening the door into your mind"

"Kain, you bastard" said Midnight dropping onto her knees as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dammit!"

"And no more mind sheilds are going to be put up" finished Kain

"You just wait and see, Raven will put another one up, and I will kill you!!" screamed Midnight

"Oh no" smiled Kain "You see, Raven is no longer a problem anymore"

"What do you mean?" said Midnight picking up her head to look at Kain, it was around about that time she noticed the blood all over her right hand, she gasped and looked back up at Kain then back down to her hand again. "no..." she said "No you didn't"

"Yes, I did" said Kain

"Kain, you've gone too far this time!" screamed Midnight

Kain waved his hand at Midnight "Go to your quarters, now" he said She didn't get up, she didn't go to her quarters, she just stayed on her knees while tears streamed down her face.

"Go, now!!!" shouted Kain, Midnight got up and left the room. Tears still streaming down her face.

_**Titans Tower, Med Room, three hours later**_

"I've got her stabalized and stitched up, she should be fine" said Cyborg leaning over Raven's sleeping body. "Boy is Kain really gonna get it now, first the tower, now Raven, we need to find him before he does anything else"

"Thats gonna be hard without Raven" pointed out Beast Boy "Might even be impossible!!!"

"I don't care" said Robin "Kain attacked our home, and our teammate, he's asking for it"

_**Kain's Headquarters **_

Midnight was in her room, each room had it's own bathroom so she was leaning over the sink her right arm up to her elbow soaked, her hair was in her face, and her left arm was laying across the front edge of the sink, while her right arm was laying across the right edge of the sink. She stared into the mirror, she wanted to punch it like she did her last one, but she decided not to, because she'd hurt herself, but at least it'd be her own blood on her hands instead of someone elses.

A/N: R&R!!!!


	8. Not Today

Replies:

Ali: Yeah, it's been awhile since i was able to write a good story cause It was like, extreme writers block, thats why i couldn't write the sequel to Slade's only weakness, and why i did write the year long party, cause Parodies are easier to write and I find it helps make writers block go away. Oh and don't worry nothing is gonna happen to Raven!

Hazzagriff: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I have no ownage of TT.

Chapter Eight: Not today

Midnight was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed. She was hungry, she didn't feel like getting up to go and eat though. She decided that it was for the best so she got up and walked to the door and opened it, she stepped out and walked down the hall, there were lanterns on the walls on the hallways, the tile floors looked like they had just been cleaned. She headed toward the dining room, there were three guards there including the one that had broken into the tower. They all saw her.

"Hey Midnight" said the one who broke into the tower, she didn't know his name, but thought it was something along the lines of Dan or something. "Have fun at Titans Tower?" Midnight glared at him.

"Not talking are we?" he said "Looks like you've pretty much given up haven't you? Well i find that extremely funny" Midnight grabbed something to eat off of the shelf

"Come on" said Dan "Talk, or have you lost the ability?" he laughed his head not turned to Midnight,

"Your really proud of yourself aren't you?" said Midnight not looking at him

"What are you talking about?" he said

"Happy you left the other guards there to die, Happy your now Kain's top guard, Happy everybody looks up on you now aren't you?"

"Oh shut up" he said

"You know, if i felt like it, I think i'd kill you, but I'll do it some other time" at that she left the room and Dan stood there wide eyed and confused.

Later on Midnight was in her room. She decided she'd go snooping around the headquarters. She had nothing better to do. So she walked out of her room, looked down the hall making sure there were no guards there then she walked down the hall, deciding to take her chances she walked to Kain's door and pressed her ear against it to see if he was talking to anyone. He was in fact, it sounded like a rookie guard.

"So I want you to go to Titans Tower and record their activity, make sure that the Raven girl is dead, and if she's not- well, you know what to do, and after that, I'll finish the rest of the pesky Titans off myself"

"yes sir, now, how do i _get _to Titans tower?" Midnight pressed her ear against the door even more intentively. but, as if Kain knew she was outside, he started talking really quietly and Midnight could barely make out a word he was saying.

"Okay, i'm on it sir" said the guard after awhile, Midnight heard footsteps coming towards the door, she pelted down the hall and around a corner, she decided to follow the guard. So when he turned a corner, she turned the one she was hiding behind and ran to the other corner, and peeked around it, waited till he had turned a corner then turned that one, she repeated this pattern until the guard got to a door that led outside, he opened it, it was a very small room, probably only five square feet across. there was a ladder leading up. Midnight suddenly had a memory of going up and down this ladder. He stepped into the room and closed the door. Midnight wondered if she should try and escape, after all, Kain was at a weak spot with all his good guards dead and only a few good ones left. She might as well try. She walked slowly toward the door. She picked up her pace until she finally got there, she grabbed the handle, turned it and opened the door. She remembered opening the door several times before also, going up the ladder, but what did she do after that? Only one way to find out, she walked in and climbed the ladder, at the top there was a door, when she got there she pushed it open. Ah, sunlight, she thought as she poked her head out and looked around she looked up at the sky to see powerlines leading down a steep hill, she remember this too, she was on top of a moutain. She looked down the powerlines. It was coming back to her. Now she remembered how to get there, follow the powerlines down the west side of the Mountain, and it will lead right into Jump city, and it's hard to miss Titans Tower. Now she remembered, now all she had to do was tell the Titans how to get there but how? All of the sudden she felt a hand tighten around her ankle and she was yanked downward she hit the floor with a thud as the grip on her ankle was releived, she groaned and looked up. Kain.

"Going somewhere?" he said looking angry.

"yes, but not today" said Midnight

"What exactly do you mean by that?" said Kain

"you caught me, so not today" said Midnight, although, that really wasn't what she meant, but Kain didn't need to know that.

_**Titans Tower**_

The titans were sitting in the downstairs lounge, since it was the only place left to sit in.They would rotate watch duty, making sure none of Kain's guards came back, Raven was still out of commission, it had been about three days since Midnight had left. Cyborg was currently on watch duty, the other three Titans sat around and waited for their turn.

"Umm" started Starfire "Do you think that while nothing is happening we should begin repairing the tower?"

"Not right now" said Robin "Me and Cyborg have leveled out the top floor and put some boards down so the rain can't get in, but we don't have enough time to fix it just yet, we'll have to wait till after this whole thing is over, and plus, if he did it once, Kain might not be afraid to do it again once we've rebuilt it" Starfire nodded.

Outside with Cyborg, he was sitting on a rock, he looked around for anything that might look suspicious, but everything looked normal, from where he was at least. Since the control room was destroyed, they had no alarm system so they were at a weak point, a few weak points actually. He could have used a lawn chair and a smootie at the moment, but at a time like this that was a lot to ask for. Right now he had to focus on making sure no one got into the tower. He started getting really bored. He checked his watch (that, like everything else was built into his arm) he had fifteen minutes left of his turn. He sat there for another ten minutes when he heard something from the other side of the Tower, it sounded like footsteps, he decided to go check it out, he walked around to the other side, just in time to see one of Kain's guards there. He loaded up his cannon "Don't move!" he said, But the guard was fast and pulled out a plasma ray and shot Cyborg before he knew what was happening.

From inside the tower the other Titans heard the gun blast, they jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the door, they exited the tower and looked around. They ran around to the back to see Cyborg lying on the ground. The guard wasn't anywhere in sight. But they heard a window break from up above them, they looked up too see the guard entering through the window.

"He's in the med room!" said Robin

"Raven!" said Beast Boy


End file.
